Maggie Rhee (née Greene)
Walking Dead info in this page has to be credited to Walking Dead Wiki. Please visit them for a complete version of Maggie´s history. Maggie Rhee (née Greene) is a character in The Charming Dead and Should I Fear? Should I Fearless?. Maggie Rhee (née Greene) is a main character and a survivor of the outbreak in The Charming Dead and Should I Fear? Should I Fearless?. She is the eldest and only daughter of Hershel and Josephine Greene, step-daughter to Annette Greene, and older half-sister of Beth and younger step-sister to Shawn. Additionally, she is the niece of Kate Stanley, and cousin to Jaxx and Ryder Stanley. In SIF?SIF?, she is the wife of Glenn Rhee. Personality Maggie is an intelligent, caring, and brave woman. She is shown to be a loving daughter, sister, friend, wife and cousin. Before meeting Rick Grimes' group, she had trouble adapting to the true nature of the apocalyptic world as her family initially believes that the walkers were simply sick people. Her mindset changes after an almost death experience with a walker. After this occurs, she becomes more invested with the core group, now understanding the need to fight for survival despite this initially putting a strain on her relationship with her father, Hershel. Devoted to her husband, Glenn Rhee, and the people around her, she constantly looks out for the best interests of the group and becomes a strong contributor to her group after the destruction of her father's farm. Maggie has been shown to be religious to an extent, sometimes. Pre-Apocalypse Greene Family Farm Maggie spent the first 22 years of her life on the Greene family farm. Her mother died when she was young, and this led her father to marry another woman, who left her distraught (wanting to smoke and shoplift). Despite this, however, she grew to have a loving relationship with her step-mother, Annette, and step-brother, Shawn. She also had a good relationship with Otis, who had been their ranch foreman for several years. It's known that she graduated high school and attended college; however, it's unknown if she dropped out or was still enrolled by the time the outbreak began. Additionally, she along her with her family were visited by her father's sister, Kate, and her sons, Jaxx and Ryder. Maggie and Shawn would teach Jaxx how to ride a horse, specifically Nervous Nelly. Though she threw Jaxx off and he landed in Shawn's arms. Maggie would be on their other horse, Velvet. When the infection spread, her neighbors and family members succumbed to it and turned into walkers. Hershel kept her, Beth, Beth's boyfriend Jimmy, Otis, and his wife Patricia all safe by barricading them within the farm. She occasionally made runs into town to retrieve needed supplies. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Maggie has killed (the list will be updated over time): * Richards (Zombified) * Numerous counts of zombies. Appearances The list below shows the story episodes that Maggie has appeared in: The Charming Dead * Bloodletting * Save The Charmed One * Cherokee Rose Should I Fear? Should I Fear''less''? * A Stanley Breakdown Pt.1 (Mentioned only) * Nervous Nelly (Mentioned only) * Just A Greene Away... * The Party Vol.2 Pt.1 * The Party Vol.2 Pt.2 * "I Get It Now..." * Buttons and Cookies (Mentioned only) * What's Going On? and Why's Happening? * If You Try, You Can Conquer * The Letter 'W' * Now * Descendants (Witch version) * Snapping Leads To Slapping * Start To Finish * Ghostly Obsessions * Jealously is an Evil Thing Trivia * Maggie attended a high school near her father's farm. * She is the first female main character and survivor in Rick's group to kill a living person, who ironically was Rick's wife, Lori, albeit on her request to deliver Judith. However, only accounting antagonists, the first true hostile person Maggie, or a main female character, has killed was Warren. * As of "Just A Greene Away...", Maggie is technically the last surviving member of the Greene family after Beth's death, as well as the last surviving member of the Greene Family Farm group. ** Her cousin Jaxx is the only survivor of the Stanley family, and technically not a Greene; since his mother (Maggie's aunt) had gotten married and her last name changed to 'Stanley'. * Maggie has had four loved ones killed by antagonists - her old friend Otis by Shane Walsh (SIF?SIF?), her father Hershel by the Governor (SIF?SIF?), her sister Beth by Dawn Lerner (SIF?SIF?), and her cousin Ryder by Phil (SIF?SIF?). * Maggie is the second longest living female character in the series of SIF?SIF?, the first being Carol. * The author decided to go ahead change her last name to "Rhee", since she is married to Glenn in SIF?SIF?. * Maggie reveals to Jaxx in "Snapping Leads To Slapping", that she is pregnant with Glenn's child. Note * All information is subject to change. As well as information will be added and removed. References # Maggie Rhee (née Greene) - visit them for more. Category:Fanfiction Stories Category:Characters Category:Should I Fear? Should I Fearless? Category:Charming Dead Category:Walking Dead Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Mortals Category:Good Beings Category:Greene Family